Paradoja al Amor
by Saya-Mitzra
Summary: COMPLETE Te amo, deseo, te traiciono, hallo el remedio, realizo. Y hay un precio que pagar o no? Pensamientos. KaixYuriy. R&R.


**Notas**: no tenia intenciones de publicar este texto en San Valentin, es mas la idea original era de un fragmento para otro fic que llevo ahora sin embargo….quien entiende su propia cabeza? Así que ahí tienen, otro fic raro, enigmático….y que espero lean hasta el final por mas confuso que sea.

**Disclaimer**: lo usual es que si uno publica aquí y se dedica en escribir en horas de supuesto ocio, pues es que no le pertenezca, entonces la conclusión lógica es….adivinen? no me pertenece Beyblade ni ningún otro anime o éxito del manga.

**Advertencia**: este es un death fic, contiene shonen-ai, y muchos pensamientos….algo depresivo pero creo que bastante apropiado.

**Paradoja al Amor**

Es realmente triste disfrutar de un momento, de una ilusión en la que te acercas sin lastimar a alguien mas, para luego despertar y sentirte mancillado por atentar contra esa persona que es la que importa a tus ojos solo ….por un espejismo, una posibilidad nueva a la que sin embargo deseas tanto pero no osas acercártele. Sin embargo, da mas tristeza hacer ese deseo realidad y quebrantar la confianza de quien era tu destino….

Pues si, es triste, más aun por que no sabes si realmente lograste acercarte, como tampoco supe si valió la pena regresar a un tiempo pasado por el que desearía morir tan solo por estar ahí, ver, sentir y tocar. Y es lastimoso pensar que pude perder no a uno o a otro, sino que pude perderlo todo en esta apuesta tan incierta al destino que aún no terminaba de escribirse.

_**Cobarde.**_

Si, algunos me llamaron así.

La paradoja de la existencia...en este caso, la mía, que se puso en tal crucial situación, de la noche a la mañana, pasando blanco al negro, de la luz a la tiniebla….si es que acaso no me engañaba, claro que no….Y todo en menos de los que se cruzaron nuestros ojos, todo en cuanto el brillo de tus zafiros de tormenta capturaron a esta, mi alma en desgracia. Y así, me convertiste en esa polilla nocturna atraída por la luz, por el calor, y quedo atrás la ilusión de ser la simple mariposa que quería ser, sin real sentimiento, sin apegos, tan solo posándose al ir y venir del viento del caprichoso destino, en aquella tormenta olvide el hielo que poseía mi corazón, porque el fue mi dueño, mi real dueño al que deje para avivar mis llamas con tu gentil brisa.

Y fue en un día como este, en una tarde como la que pasó, en una noche como la que fue, pasaron tantas cosas, aunque también me sentí mal cuando aquellas perlas cristalinas adornando los zafiros de hielo aparecieron, se acercó, y no fue difícil descifrar la maraña de celos que recorrían su cuerpo como la serpiente que corrompe el alma, la misma que hasta este momento me mantenía en su senda, la senda de la traición, en ese momento me percate.

Había sido tal mi avidez, mi deseo que supero todo lo que sentía por aquellos ojos de hielo, hasta ese momento mi única razón de ser? Pude ser tan vil que no solo le había engañado sino que no satisfecho con eso, había engañado al ingenuo poseedor del poder de tormenta con tal de buscar quien atizará mi fuego? Engaños….para ti, para él, para mi.

**_Traidor._ **

Así también solían llamarme, pero nunca me dolió, nunca hasta ese día ese preciso momento en el que tus labios rosados en los que los míos se posaron, ahora solo mostraban desprecio y frustración.

Para entonces ya no era difícil deducir tus sentimientos reflejados como los míos, claro que lo que había sentido yo no era frustración, no era que mis sentimientos se veían destruidos de un solo soplido, la verdad es que era egoísta, y tal fue mi ego que pensé menospreciarte, mi mayor equivocación, y por mi culpa, con esas mis manos, mi carne fue capaz de herirlos a los dos, y sin duda asestarme mi propia condena.

Sin embargo la pregunta queda.

**_Acaso no es guerra perdida, sin librar batalla? _**

Esa pregunta me la hice muchas veces a lo largo de mi vida. Era la conclusión a la que llegaba siempre que sentía la vida abandonarme, y el destino burlarse cínicamente de mi.

Esa era en definitiva la conclusión a la que llegaba, y me convencía de que nunca podría anteponer lo que sienta a lo que sabia...y la verdad, es patético reconocer que sabia mucho menos de lo que sentía, por lo tanto esa idea de resistirse no era mas que una farsa, una burla que se había creado en mi mente y a la que me obstinaba en creer. Aun a sabiendas de lo que fue dicho, de lo que oí, y sabia mucho más de lo que fuera hecho por haberlo visto.

_**Ambicioso, arrogante….despreciable**._

También escuche esas palabras, siempre acompañaban en alguna parte la descripción de mi vida, porque fue todo lo que llegue a ser. Se equivocaban., yo lo sabia, pero cuando elegí la traición de ese sentimiento por ti y el engaño para él, sin duda empecé a creer esos adjetivos y tal vez….no estaban del todo equivocados, simplemente no me daba cuenta, o no me quería dar cuenta.

Recuerdo sin embargo y no se si fuera significante en su momento, que alguien pronuncio una vez "en las pequeñeces de la vida están las grandezas de la existencia y del corazón"...aunque no sea esa la frase original, prueba que la humanidad en la que creí vivir, y la justicia que protege son hechos tan volubles pero tan ciertos a la vez.

_**Por que no fuiste capaz de apreciar…esos momentos?**_

Estoy seguro que intentabas decir, "_por que no te satisfacía lo que teníamos?"_ pero tal vez ello no hubiera hecho otra cosa mas que herirte mas, buscando respuestas a preguntas que nunca contestare.

Nunca mas lo podré hacer, no después de estar perdido entre tu ira y mi vergüenza, entre espadas y coronas de culpa que asechaban mi alma, porque ahora lo sé, siempre lleve esa carga, por aparentar y esconder mi ser tras mi muralla, pero siempre estuviste ahí para ayudarme y filtrarte a través de esa barrera, salvándome de mi mismo. Y simplemente te traicione, por un deseo?

_**Débil.**_

El delirio me convirtió a mi primera esencia? Ahora no lo podría asegurar, puede ser que en ese momento finalmente todo lo que se corrompió tanto en mi como a mi alrededor surgió efecto rebalso el limite de mis barreras, entonces fluyendo las emociones, sin control, mi voz en otro tono mezclada a los reproches, a los odios, a las culpas, tembló, tembló al igual que mi cuerpo ante la posibilidad de perder.

Ya no tenia donde ocultarme, no podía desviar la mirada y hacer como que nunca había pasado, no podría huir…..

Ese pensamiento me hizo despertarme en mi caída, entonces otro surgió como llamado en un eco distante.

Había manera de ponerle fin a todo, ya sin posibilidad de recuperarte no había lucha a la que debía asistir, no había premio ni trofeo para el cual luchar, y con ese punto final dejaría de lastimarte, eso es lo que mas quería….entiendes?

_**Maldito.**_

Si que lo soy, y que no daría para mostrar en tus ojos el reflejo de mis pensamientos más profundos, que no daría realmente para que la vil verdad de mi ser se ocultara en esos momentos y no haberte perdido de una forma tan miserable e indigna…..porque lo que hice sencillamente fue transformar esos hermosos sueños de inocencia en dagas ansiosas por desgarrar tu alma?

Por eso puedes maldecidme, porque lo merezco.

_**Te amo.**_

Como es posible creer tan siquiera, que un sentimiento es capaz de arremeter con tal intensidad que logra escapar a tu alcance, como es posible que aún puedas decir estas palabras….

_**Kai, te amo.**_

Deja de repetirlas, olvida mi nombre, ya no pertenece a ningún cuerpo que haya caminado por la tierra, es un nombre que nunca debió acercarse al tuyo.

Por eso decidí desaparecer, de cierta forma escape de mi condena pero evite la tuya, eso es lo que mas me importa, que no cargues con culpas que no mereces, porque fui el único culpable, de no poder apreciar, de no poder reconocer todo lo que sentía por ti, por tus ojos hielo y tu cabello de fuego, tan dispares con lo que se esperaba de ti.

Y creo que razono demasiado...otros granos de arena perdidos en el discurrir del tiempo, aun si ya no tiene sentido para mi quien esta varado a la orilla de la eternidad donde los ocasos y amaneceres distanciados por una transición tan infinita como lo es pensar siquiera en mi un ser caído, un ente de alas negras y sombríos caminos que pudiera compartir tan sensible sendero al lado de un ser de pureza inherente, un ente de alas blancas y creador de nuevas rutas hacia el destino final de la existencia.

Hasta aqui van los alborotados días, y las noches trascurren en silencio, manteniendo en paz los pensamientos que llevo. Hasta aqui llego...aguardando en la muerte.

**Mi engaño desearte**_, Takao Kinomiya._

**Mi pecado traicionarte**_, Yuriy Ivanov._

**Mi sentencia**, no ser mas ya que un nombre en sus mentes_, Kai Hiwatari._

La única verdad? Te ame, te amo, y te amare, y solo a ti corresponde ese sentimiento. **Yuriy**.

** Owari **


End file.
